


Our Demons

by LarkMaejirase



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Demon AU, M/M, Priest, Priest AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkMaejirase/pseuds/LarkMaejirase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two exorcists go to exorcise a demon from a child. All seems to go well until the demon starts talking with Erwin in a personal manner. What does it want? Why the interest in Erwin? What is Erwin hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that I wrote in my writing workshop class. It's inspired by the fan art pieces by Xyuwa
> 
> http://xyuwa.tumblr.com/post/78643246030/may-father-erwin-bless-you-for-your-wonderful  
> http://xyuwa.tumblr.com/post/78472257191/oh-crap-seems-like-i-caught-the-priest-kink-while
> 
> and inspiration from Niuniente  
> http://niuniente.tumblr.com/post/61527751695/i-promised-to-write-down-how-the-snk-characters

“Ah! Father Smith! Father Zacharias! I’m so glad you could come. Please, please come this way,” an elderly man, named Thatcher, said as he led a way through the small house to a closed door bedroom. Two priests of tall stature, and bodies built more for military life, followed behind.

Thatcher gestured to the door, “He’s been in his room all day. I tried to go in early but as soon as I tried opening the door he threw something against it along with a string of foreign words. I dared not go in after it.”

The tallest of the priests, Father Mike Zacharias stepped forward towards the door, not saying anything, but sniffing the air. A leather briefcase in hand bumped into the door with a soft _thud_.

“It was a wise choice to do,” Father Erwin Smith reassured as the grandfather wrung his hands.

“Armin, he’s still so young. I don’t understand how this could have happened. He’s such a smart boy,” Thatcher babbled.

Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder, “Go sit and wait in the living room. Father Zacharias and I will save your grandson.”

The grandfather nodded and padded off, leaving the two exorcists to do their duty. Erwin regarded Mike with a raised eyebrow. Mike shook his head, “I can barely get anything on it.”

“Well, may God be with us.”

Carefully turning the doorknob, Erwin opened the door, embracing himself for anything. When nothing was smashed, thrown, or screamed, Erwin walked into the room with Mike behind him.

“ _Welcome, Father. So nice of you two to join us_ ,” spoke a demonic tongue from the petite blonde boy, who sat neatly on the center of the bed, eyes dull and glazed over. Books had been stacked in uniform fashion next to the child. The room was spotless, such a rarity at times when it comes to demon possession. If anything had been thrown beforehand, it had been picked up and put away.

“Erwin, what did it say?” Mike inquired as he set the case down on a nearby desk, pulling out holy water, the Bible, crosses, the Blessed Sacrament, and the Exorcism ritual book. While Mike was gifted with being able to smell the presence of supernatural beings, Erwin had the ability to understand and speak the demonic and angelic tongues and see and interact with physical manifestations of said spirits.

“It’s welcoming us,” Erwin replied, not bothering to reply to the demon. Conversing with a demon was asking for more trouble.

Mike nodded and handed Erwin the holy water and ritual book. Uncapping the bottle of holy water, he sprinkled a generous amount onto the bed and the young boy, Armin. As the water made contact, Armin hissed and backed away from them.

Mike, grabbing a cross and rewrapping his rosary onto his hand, began reciting verses from the Bible to immobilize the spirit within the boy.

“In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen,” Erwin commenced, opening up the ritual guide and began with invoking the Holy Spirit to be their strength as they prepare to drive out the demon within the child. “PATER noster, qui es in caelis,Sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum,” prayed Erwin when the demon within Armin spoke up again, though in a strained voice, fighting against the holy powers.

“ _So you’re Erwin. You’re the one I’ve been looking for._ ”

“Et ne nos inducas in tent-ta-ta,” Erwin faltered. Mike glanced up from his verse reading in Revalations, his eyes raised in question.

Erwin paused, cleared his throat and finished off the Our Father, “Tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen.” Taking up the holy water again, Erwin sprinkled a little more on to Armin, “Jesus, I ask that you cast out any and all evil spirits in, around or attached to Armin.”

“ _Aren’t you sweet. Praying for help to a god you don’t have full faith in. I wonder why?_ ”

“Mother Mary, with your Son, please help cast out this demon.”

“ _You think that God can forgive murderers, even if they join the holy rollers brigade?_ ” the demon spat out. Erwin flinched at the mention, starting to page through the bound book, looking for an identification of the demon to further drive them out. “Just give me a sign or his name, Lord,” Erwin begged mentally. While he could feel the presence in the boy slowly dissolving away, he was becoming drained himself, which was unusual for him. He’s never come across a demon that lingered after invoking the Lord and his mother, Mary. Something else was keeping him there. Maybe there was an object nearby that the spirit also took hold in.

“ _Rivaille, one of the commanding leaders of Amon_ ,” a gentle angelic tongue whispered just in time with Erwin’s hand pulling back the text on the aforementioned demon, answering his plea.  The knowledge of the demon’s name helps condemn and drive out said being.

“Finally, I can drive him out,” Erwin thought before calling out in a stern voice, “Rivaille, I command you in the name of Jesus Christ to leave Armin's body now!

“ _Don’t you think you’re clever, Father_ ,” Rivaille gasped, Armin’s body now arching up off the bed. A misplaced grin etched into his face, “ _Do you think that’s enough still? I think not. I don’t even think you have the strength by yourself to finish this. Your partner is faring better than you. I think I just might take this boy’s soul with me._ ”

“ _You will not have his soul. You will leave Armin’s body and you will not come back to him. I promise you that_ ,” Erwin cried out in angelical tongue. Mike stopped his chanting at the sudden change in tone of Erwin’s voice and language.

“Erwin, is everything okay?” Mike asked, lowering the bible in hand.

“Yes. Everything’s fine,” Erwin said tersely, looking at Mike.

“ _Lies, Father!”_ Rivaille chocked out.

“ _Silence, demon_!” Erwin snapped.

Mike stood forward just as Erwin made a grab for the pyx containing the blessed body and grabbed his arm. “Erwin, Calm yourself,” Mike commanded, “The past is in the past.  Let it stay there. If you need to make peace with it, do it later. Not here. Not when we have this little boy to save. I’ve told you before. Now breathe in and out and let’s finish this.”

Erwin nodded and only when he let out several deep breaths did Mike release his grip from Erwin’s arm. Mike moved back to his original position and resumed his chanting, but kept a wary eye on Erwin. Erwin, in turn, grabbed the pyx containing the blessed host.

Plucking the host out and holding it between his fingers, Erwin firmly invoked, “This is the Lamb of God who takes away the sins of the world. I, Erwin, command thee, Rivaille, in the name of Jesus Christ the Savior to begone from this boy and never return!”

A horrid scream tore through the boy’s throat and as sudden as it started, it ended. Armin collapsed on the bed. Mike snapped the book shut and went to check on him. “He’s fine. Just tired. The demon is gone and I smell nothing else,” Mike assessed.

Returning the host back into the pyx, Erwin then left the room to go fetch Thatcher. The grandfather is what the grandson need after his ordeal with the demon. God only knows exactly what the demon wanted with the boy. But at least now, by the will of God, the boy and his soul were safe.

~*~

The silver Acura rolled into the rectory driveway. Mike exited the vehicle first with the case in hand, only to stop and wait for Erwin, who still sat in the car, hands clenched around the wheel. Walking around to the driver’s side, Mike tapped the glass, breaking whatever deep thought the other priest had been in. Swiftly unbuckling, Erwin got out of the automobile, locking the door just as he shut it.

“Everything okay?” Mike asked as they made their way up the pavement and into the house.

“Yeah, just going over the details and mentally prepping the report for the diocese,” Erwin lied smoothly.

Making his way to his rooms, Erwin neatly put away the few items that he had taken with him and from the briefcase. He changed out of his ferriolone to rid himself of the smell of liquor that was lingering around him. He didn’t know where the smell was from. Neither the house nor the room had smelled of any heavy liquors and nor had he drank anything. Putting on a fresh one, Erwin left the room and headed to the empty church next door; the perfect place to sort out his thoughts.

Footsteps echoed crisply through the empty entire space. Erwin made his way to the front of the church, to pray in front of the altar. Sighing heavily, he knelt down and thought and pondered over the day’s exorcism. Why did the demon seem to take an interesting in him? Why use the boy? This demon didn’t make sense.

“ _Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned_ ,” a sultry voice called out.

Gasping, Erwin stood and spun face into the nave of the church, “Show yourself!”

The owner of the voice stepped out from one of the column’s shadow; the physical manifestation of the demon driven out of Armin, Rivaille. A stocky shorter demon than most Erwin has seen before. His skin was ashen gray with golden embossed designs that wrapped around his body. Gold slender talons were in place of fingernails. Giant ink feathered wings, glided with gold along the patagium of them, protruded from his back. Hair was jet black with four radiantly glowing horns peeking through the overlaying hair of his otherwise undercut hair. Golden cloven feet clacked across the stone flooring. Legs, like that of a bull, covered in dark coarse hair shimmered in the moonlight. A shining spaded tail swung from side to side. Arm bracers and a jewelry neck plate were the only things worn to be considered clothing outside of the strings of golden beads that hung from the demon’s ears and nose piercings. Amber eyes glinted as the demon stopped and revealed a fanged grin, “ _It’s been too long_.”

“You have no right in this sacred place.”

“ _You invited me here. You challenged me earlier, if you recall. I’ve come to take you up on that challenge. Can you truly take me down? By yourself? Without your god?_ ” Rivaille walked closer, causing Erwin to step back into the kneeling rail that lined sanctuary and separated it from the nave.

Pulling his rosary from his pocket, Erwin held it up, hoping to repel the demon, “Back! I command you to in the name of Jesus.”

“ _Would you quit spouting that bullshit nonsense. You don’t believe it will work right now. So stop with the act. You’re in friendly company._ ”

“Demons don’t make friendly company.”

“ _Neither do murders,_ ” a sly smile cut across the maw, “ _Aren’t you lucky that you don’t have a priest around here that can read hearts? You’d have never gotten in. How’d you keep that anger of yours in check this whole time?”_

“Shut up!” Erwin snapped, his rosary hand shooting out and clutching the demon’s throat. Pressure steadily applied in an attempt to choke him. Rivaille’s body started to tremble. A harsh chuckle cracked through his throat.

“ _However DID you keep such composure around such bumbling humans? The Church is infested with them_ ,” the spirit contemplated, “ _Sure there’s fellow clergy men you’d love to strangle. But you haven’t touched them. But those men underneath caskets in the graveyards. They came and spilled their darkest evils in hopes of forgiveness. But the law can’t touch them and God doesn’t smite them like he did Sodom and Gomorrah in the early days. So you must carry out punishment. Like how your father used to abuse you until you had enough and ki--_ ”

 _Crack!_ A left hook smashed into the rambling demon’s face. The pain didn’t faze him. He began to chuckle once again, even as the hand at his throat tightened.

“ _There we go! That’s what I been looking for!_ ” The clawed hands gripped Erwin’s hand at his throat and pried it off. Erwin wound his arm again to deliver another punch, but Rivaille simply caught the blow without a bat of his entrancing eyes. Gazing up at Erwin, Rivaille’s tail snaked around and slide up the front of Erwin, tipping his head up further and caressing his cheek. “ _Your anger is intoxicating_.” The tail wound around the priest’s throat. With a tug, Rivaille forced Erwin down onto his knees in front of him.      He stepped in closer, his face intruding on Erwin’s space. Erwin smelled a mixture of liquors; rum, brandy, and whiskey. Subtle, shifting, and each distinct.     The combined scents that together had lingered on his robes when he returned from the exorcism.

“You,” Erwin breathed, “What do you want?”

“ _You. Your soul. Your mind. Your body. While every other demon is happy with scum souls. I look and live for the souls that contradict themselves in an almost ironic way. Souls that try to save themselves by continuing to do what they believe is for the better good but live in an environment that does them little good for that purpose in them._ Y _ou could achieve so much with your soul outside of these grounds. But you leave yourself to waste and pick off small meaningless prey.”_

“Leave.”

“ _I don’t think you really mean that_ ,” a blackened tongue slid out and licked Erwin’s cheek, causing him to flinch and shut his eyes, “ _You taste delicious and smell impeccable_.”

“No! Leave now!”

The tail tightened around Erwin’s throat, _“You are a stubborn ass, I’ll give you that.”_

“Begone!” Erwin chocked out, leaning to the left and swinging out his right leg to sweep the demon off his feet.

Losing balance, Rivaille crashed to the ground, his grip on Erwin disappeared. Taking the advantage of the demon’s downfall, Erwin scrambled to get up and through himself upon the demon. Pinning Rivaille’s wings and arms down with his knees, Erwin gripped the sides of the demon’s face and gave a sharp, powerful twist to his head. A sickening crack resonated through the church. The malevolent spirit paralyzed. 

“God has no reason to forgive what I’ve done and continue to do. I should have been thrown out long ago, but his Excellency said I do much more good than those that are meant to protect the people of God,” Erwin said, sitting back just a bit. His lungs heaving as he tried to rein in his emotions.

The body beneath the priest trembled and soon a choked chuckle broke the silence. “ _You truly are a wolf for the church. A wolf in sheep’s wool to find those that slip though the law system. Clever_ ,” the demon commented.

Another crack sounded from Erwin’s fist connecting with the face. And then another, and another, and another. Until blackened blood covered Erwin’s fists and the gold embossment on the demon’s face was dull.

Erwin pulled a blessed wooden stake from his robes. Gripping the stake tightly, he raised it over his head and just as he was about the thrust down into the demon chest his train of thought was derailed as the nave doors bashed into the cement pillars.

“Erwin!” Mike’s voice thundered. Erwin flinched.

“ _Your babysitter is here,_ ” Rivaille taunted.

The comment fueled Erwin right back up. He roared as Mike’s heavy footsteps moved in closer. With Erwin winding back up to stake the demon, Mike sprinted to him and as Erwin’s arms came down, Mike tackled him causing the stake to lodge itself in the shoulder and wing rather than the chest.

The beast howled and cried out in agony. Despite missing his main body cavity, the blessed wood burned at his flesh. Inkened blood, which smelled heavily of liquor, seeped out and wisps of tinted steam appeared around the wound. Erwin pushed Mike off himself to watch Rivaille.

“ _Don’t think you’ve seen the last of me, Father. Your soul is mine,_ ” the demon hissed, his eyes slitted at Erwin as he evaporated in a mix of smoke and ashes, leaving Erwin to stare at a staked pile of ashes the on the floor still struggling to catch his breath.

“Erwin. Are you alright?” Mike asked, sitting up and rubbing his head that he knocked on the stone flooring, “I picked up the smell of ash and liquor and followed it here.”

“Ignosce mihi, Pater, nam peccavi,” Erwin started, prostrate and closing his eyes once again to prepare himself, “That last time I truly confessed… was long, long, long ago.”

Mike gave a quirk of a grin, “Let’s finally have that talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this piece or series. But no promises as of yet. College student here.


End file.
